Au nom de l'amitié
by Lynn Ai-chan
Summary: Lorsque deux jeunes de la rue se rencontrent par pur hasard, les épreuves de la vie les lieront. Une souffrance commune engendre une confiance totale, une amitié sans nom s'en suivit. Et au nom de l'amitié, ils s'entraideront qu'importe les épreuves. Une tragédie pourra-t-elle les séparer ? Voire même... Les tuer ?


Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit :

**" Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne pouvant contenir une si profonde tristesse dans son cœur et émaner un courage si imposant. Je te respecte."**

Ces paroles, je ne les oublierais jamais.

**Toi et Moi, à tout jamais.**

_On dit que l'amitié sincère est bâtie par la longévité._

__ **Je ne suis qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres. Un individu partageant le même sentiment de plusieurs personnes : le manque d'affection. Je n'ai pas bénéficié de l'amour parental, ni de la confiance amicale. Je n'ai pas connu ce qu'est l'affection maternelle ainsi que les caresses consolantes d'une mère. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'est de se sentir préserver par un père protecteur, ne cherchant que la sécurité nécessaire à son enfant.**

**Je n'ai tout simplement jamais été aimée.**

**- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Si, tu as été aimée. Moi, je t'aime. Tu es mon amie.**

**- Oh, crois-moi... Cette amitié ne durera pas longtemps. Tu sais, la véritable amitié n'existe pas. Les amis sont honnêtes et la Terre porte très peu de gens honnêtes.**

**- C'est vrai, j'ai été longtemps déçu par maintes personnes. Et je n'ai connu la véritable amitié que lorsque je t'ai connu toi. **__

Ces paroles, ils les avaient prononcés souvent. Dans leur habituel coin, assis en tailleur, se toisant du regard. Une lueur de sincérité et de confiance baignant dans ce même regard. Un ciel bleu couvrant leurs têtes et libérant leurs esprits. Ils se parlaient longuement de la vie. De leur vies. Prononçant des phrases sortant de leurs imaginaires, s'inspirant de la nature vivant loin d'eux et de la dure réalité qui elle, était proche d'eux. Scrutant les gestes des personnes goûtant à un bonheur qu'ils ne délecteraient sans doute jamais. Ils observaient les sourires et les mines de ces personnes, rêvant ainsi pouvoir un jour déformer leurs visages d'un sourire, d'un simple rire. Un sourire sincère et heureux. Sourire qui reflétait un bonheur inespéré, une joie sans failles. Ce même sourire qui ne pouvait être affiché qu'à la fin du dur calvaire qu'est leur quotidien.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule amaigrie de son ami, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait plus jamais penser au lendemain, n'espérant que pouvoir savourer les instants libres couvrant son esprit. Ce n'était que dans ces moments qu'elle se sentait **libre.**  
Néanmoins, elle avait beau chercher, rien ne lui vint en mémoire. Serait-ce donc les nombreux corbeaux représentant ses malheurs qui la hantaient ? Ces oiseaux inspirant la peur et la mort.

Un jour sans soleil, une nuit dépourvue de toute noirceur, une vie démunie de toute visée.

Ceci résumait la vie actuelle de Sakura Haruno. Le contraire de tout. L'opposé du sens de la vie.  
Malgré tout, un souvenir lui vient à l'esprit : celui qui donna enfin un sens à sa survie.

**友人**

Elle courait à vive allure échappant à l'homme furieux, lui lançant des propos injurieux. Elle se faufilait entre les passants étonnés, énervés, curieux ; les bousculant violemment et provoquant ainsi un remue-ménage imposant. L'homme, à sa poursuite, criait diverses insultes et hurlait "au voleur". Mais rien n'y fit, personne ne réagissait.  
Continuant sa course poursuite puis chassant ainsi tout obstacle barrant sa route, elle voulu le semer en se glissant discrètement dans une ruelle étroite et sombre qu'elle connaissait bien. Malencontreusement, lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, un jeune homme d'une carrure imposante lui barra la route. Elle le heurta de plein fouet, et s'étala au sol.  
Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Honteuse, genoux et mains écorchés, elle n'osait pas se relever. C'en était fini pour elle. Le marchand qu'elle avait volé allait la rattraper et il s'en suivra d'une nuit abominable en prison pour son délit.

Une main agrippa brusquement son bras et la souleva. N'osant pas regarder l'homme en face d'elle, elle ferma promptement ses yeux.

**- Vite !**

Elle se sentit traîner rapidement. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, surprise de le voir l'aider. L'homme qu'elle avait heurté plus tôt lui tenait la main et fuyait avec elle.

Ils couraient ainsi, accentuant la colère du marchand qui abandonnait sa poursuite, épuisé. Les deux jeunes s'introduisirent vivement dans cette autre ruelle sombre et crasse avant d'escalader un muret, se retrouvant ainsi de l'autre côté de la rue ; ils pouvaient enfin souffler..

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur tout en calmant ses tremblements. Elle pencha sa tête, faisant tomber ses longs cheveux sur son visage en sueur et ferma un instant ses yeux. Épuisée, elle respirait bruyamment. Néanmoins, soulagée de s'en être sortie, _ tout ça pour un pain _ songea-t-elle. Reprenant son souffle, elle avait un instant oublié l'homme qui venait de l'épargner d'un séjour horrible en prison. Elle releva alors son regard et croisa une tignasse de blé volant au gré du vent. Elle le scruta un moment, observant son large torse se relever rapidement, sa carrure imposante et son visage essoufflé.

Se sentant observé, l'adolescent finit par se retourner vers elle et s'avança, hésitant. Remarquant que la jeune fille l'observait avec insistance, il se scrutèrent mutuellement, silencieusement. La jeune fille s'était plongée inconsciemment dans l'océan qui baignait les yeux luisants du garçon. Lui, s'était perdu, immergé, dans ses yeux troubles déteints de tout entrain.

**- Merci.**, _réussit-elle à prononcer._

Il se détendit face au ton faible et confortant qu'elle employa. Il s'assit près d'elle, une dizaine de centimètres les séparant tout en lui souriant faiblement avant de baisser la tête, mélancolique. Il se remémora les évènements précédents passés en compagnie de ses parents. Se faire virer de la demeure familiale suivit de paroles infâmes et désagréables de la bouche de ses parents, fut impossible à digérer pour lui. Un clash familial qui lui coûta un toit et de quoi se nourrir. Un simple sac regroupant le peu d'affaire qu'il avait dérobé avec hâte avant de claquer la porte principale sous les éclats de voix de ses parents. En ce moment, il était seul face à ce monde dangereux pour un oisillon prenant son envol beaucoup trop tôt.

**- C'est quoi ton nom ?** _demanda-t-elle après un silence pesant._

S'il ne voulait pas périr sous l'atroce avenir qui se dessinait face à lui, cacher ses faiblesses et émerger le coté robuste sommeillant en lui était la seule solution envisageable pour lui. Et puis, il y avait elle. Elle, la voleuse affamée.

**- Naruto,** _répondit-il, quelque peu souriant_.

Oui, Naruto Uzumaki était dans l'obligation de gagner la confiance de cette fille. Son instinct lui dictait qu'elle était en mesure de l'aider convenablement et de lui montrer un semblant de luminosité dans son sombre chemin. Du haut de ses dix-sept printemps, Naruto quémandait silencieusement l'aide d'une fille montrant un semblant de connaissance en plus dans ce domaine inconnu à ses yeux.

La vie dans la rue.

Son regard devint plus mélancolique.

- **Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée ?** _fut la seule réplique sortant de sa fine bouche.  
_  
Les passants les regardaient lorsqu'ils passaient devant les deux jeunes adolescents, le visage meurtri, le regard abattu. Comme s'ils étaient de la même famille, comme s'ils étaient jumeaux, partageant ainsi les mêmes émotions et sentiments. Or, tout les différenciait. Tout sauf un sentiment commun : la solitude. La sensation de l'abandon.

**- Parce que j'ai vu ça.  
**  
Elle regarda en direction du pain qu'elle tenait sous le bras.

**- Si tu as été obligée de voler un pain, c'est que tu dois être vraiment affamée.  
**  
Depuis lors, les yeux de la jeune fille si maussades et éreintés, prirent instantanément une autre humeur : surprise -encore une fois. Décidément, ce Naruto était un lot renfermant une âme sensible aux sentiments et une raison avisée par son coté observateur accentuant de ce fait, cet entendement.

**- Et puis... Je ne compte pas rentrer chez moi de si tôt,** _dit-il en montrant son sac, gêné_.

De la surprise vers la joie. Ce fut donc ces humeurs qui la traversèrent lors de sa rencontre avec le blond. Un sourire qu'elle n'eut jamais pensé afficher sur son fin visage apparu alors. Sourire sincère, marquant ainsi la fin d'une solitude la rongeant et le début d'une survie dans un monde menaçant et agressif.

Elle coupa le pain en deux, tendant la moitié vers Naruto. Ce dernier la regarda longuement, avant d'attraper l'aliment et le mordre, non sans un sourire ravi à son encontre.

**- Je m'appelle Sakura.**

Elle n'était plus seule.

**友人**

Depuis ce jour-là, l'adolescente croisait son chemin avec celui de Naruto. Ils se rencontraient de temps à autres, passant un peu de temps ensemble. Se partageaient de la nourriture, volaient ensemble et se partageaient leurs récoltes. Ils riaient aux éclats lors d'une course poursuite. Souriaient, souriaient, encore et encore... Et cela, à deux.  
Cette complicité faisait peur à la rose. Une confiance, qu'elle n'accordait à personne d'autre que le personnel de l'orphelinat qu'elle occupait il y avait de cela une année, naissait en elle pour se diriger vers Naruto. La confiance ne doit pas être accordée si aisément et rapidement envers quelqu'un qu'on ne connait que le prénom.

La confiance n'existait pas dans la vie à la rue.

Elle errait seule dans les ruelles sombres et aigres du quartier. Un quartier qui ne présageait rien de bon. Les gens qui y vivaient n'étaient rien d'autre que des drogués et des dealeurs dont Sakura s'apprivoisait de temps en temps, lorsque la vie lui apportait des sous ; de l'argent bêtement dépensé dans des saletés qui lui faisaient voir la vie tout en couleurs.

Des ruelles cachant dans son passé des vies secrètement volées. Du sang d'innocents, du sang de meurtriers, du sang de personnes désespérées. Du sang, du sang... Le sang qui souillait ses routes. Des règlements de compte que Sakura eut l'occasion de voir et d'y survivre. Voir l'âme d'une personne s'envoler vers les cieux sous le regard satisfait de son assassin. Survivre aux menaces mortelles que pouvaient lui dicter ces assassins -s'ils ne la tuaient pas avant. Car, cela était un fait dans leur loi : un témoin ne doit pas survivre.

Du sang, il n'y avait que ça dans les rues que fréquentait Sakura.

Dans un élan nostalgique, elle se rendit bien vite compte que pendant cette année dans la rue, elle rencontra maintes personnes. Des hommes voulant abuser d'elle, des jeunes filles de son âge violentes et perdues, des gamins consommant de plus en plus jeune des drogues, la harcelant et la menaçant. Et une seule personne... Normal. Une certaine Tenten. Surnom qu'elle adopta pour une "nouvelle vie". Ce surnom était pour elle l'enterrement d'une identité et personnalité qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie pour Tenten.

Mais une nouvelle vie dans la rue...

Elle croisait Tenten occasionnellement. Quand cela était fait, elles n'hésitaient pas à voler et se remplir l'estomac. Tenten venait souvent avec des 'provisions' qui les soulageaient : de la drogue et des cigarettes. _Juste pour oublier... Un petit instant._

Pendant sa marche monotone, des éclats de voix retentirent. Curieuse, elle s'avança sûrement du lieu du mouvement : un groupe agressant un certain blond. Elle entama une marche rapide et s'écria :

**- Hey, Juugo ! Lâche-le !**

Ce Juugo regarda intensément Sakura avant de relâcher sa prise. Le blond tomba à terre et elle s'empressa de le maintenir.

**- Merde Juugo ! Pourquoi ? Tu l'as complètement amoché !**  
**- Je sais pas. Il avait qu'à ne pas trainer dans nos quartiers,** _lança-t-il, furieux._  
**- Ce n'est pas tes quartiers !**  
**- Alors ce sont ses yeux bleus qui m'énervent.**  
**  
**Et il s'en alla avec sa bande trainant derrière ses pas. Juugo ? Un dealeur que Sakura fréquentait. C'était pour cela qu'il arrêta ses coups quand elle cria. Une cliente fidèle, mais cela dépendait des périodes...

Sakura aida Naruto à se relever et à marcher jusqu'à une petite ruelle vide, tranquille. Il tomba sur son derrière lourdement en lâchant un grognement de douleur. Elle s'assit près de lui, le regardant tristement.

**- T'es vraiment pas beau à voir.  
- Merci, c'est rassurant**, _ironisa-t-il._

Il arrivait souvent que des bandes de ces quartiers tabassent les nouveaux venus et ce même s'ils étaient semblables. Après tout, personne n'avait un toit sur leur tête. Tout le monde dormait sous des cartons et des ordures.

**- Désolé pour Juugo... C'est pas un chic type ce mec.  
- T'inquiète,** _articula-t-il en tapotant sa lèvre en sang,_ **en même temps, avec ma gueule d'ange, difficile de se contenir.  
**  
Elle se mit à rire sous sa bêtise, ce qui fit sourire le jeune blond ; Même dépité, il arrivait à la faire rire.

**- Naruto.  
- Hm ?**

Elle posa sa tête contre le mur et leva les yeux au ciel. Maussade, elle prononça :

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je te fais confiance...**

Ce n'était pas une question.

**- Tu as peur de quoi si tu me fais confiance ?** _demanda-t-il._  
**- D'être trahie comme tant de personnes l'ont fait. De regretter de t'avoir connu, tout simplement**.

Le jeune garçon ne sut quoi répondre. La trahison, il l'avait bien connue... Après tout, lui aussi ne savait rien d'elle. En apercevant la confiance que lui accordait Sakura, son cœur se serra. Elle n'était pas très jeune, mais ne possédait pas non plus la maturité d'un adulte. Elle nourrissait en elle un cœur dur à cause des épreuves qu'elle traversait. Néanmoins, une part d'elle cachait une innocence dont elle ne se séparait pas. Il le savait. Il savait que si Sakura lui faisait confiance -bien malgré elle-, c'était parce qu'il lui était venu en aide. Naruto l'avait aidée hors que personne ne l'avait aidée, avant. Alors la présence de cette confiance ne pouvait que s'accentuer. L'innocence et la reconnaissance de Sakura envers Naruto faisaient en sorte qu'un lien se forme.

Naruto se sentait mal, oui. Oui, car sa première intention était surtout de trouver quelqu'un pouvant l'aider à s'en sortir. C'était tombé sur elle, voleuse solitaire affamée. Il se sentait mal. Mal de reconnaitre que sa première intention vers elle était purement égoïste.  
Il voulait s'en sortir en l'utilisant.

Il voulait utiliser la seule personne ayant confiance en lui.

**- Je te comprends, en même temps, tu ne sais rien de moi.  
**  
Elle détourna son regard vers lui. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Une lueur luisante imprégnait sa paire d'émeraude.

**- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et mes parents m'ont viré de chez moi**, _débuta-t-il_.

Une assurance dont il ignorait la présence en lui émanait de sa personne. Ce dont il s'apprêtait à dire était loin d'être facile pour lui. Raconter une histoire triste. Son histoire. Ressasser des évènements récents qu'il souhaitait oublier, penser aux paroles crues et atroces qu'avait prononcé son père. Se sentir abandonné par sa mère. Se sentir délaissé de tout, voir que tout le monde lui tournait le dos, que son monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Que son monde à lui, l'abandonnait tel un bâtard.

**- Mon monde à moi, ce sont mes parents. Et mes parents m'ont délaissé.**

Une tristesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher malgré son assurance vint l'envelopper. Plus il continuait de raconter cet évènement qui chamboulait son présent et embrouillait son avenir, plus il sentait que ses larmes allaient finir par couler abondamment. Larmes qu'il ne laissa pas se déverser malgré sa profonde sensation d'abandon et de trahison.

**- Je suis le fils unique d'une famille ayant pour seul honneur : l'héritage. Depuis le jour de ma naissance, mon avenir fut tracé. Dès lorsque que mes poumons furent remplis d'air, j'avais une responsabilité sur les épaules, un devoir à accomplir. Je me devais d'hériter et de succéder à l'entreprise familiale.**

La tête relevée, les yeux dans le vide, les lèvres presque pâteuses, une voix mélancolique, une âme brisée. Naruto avait du mal, beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots. Ses souvenirs lui embrouillaient l'esprit. Il arrivait même qu'il en oublie la présence de la rose.

**- Si depuis le jour de ma naissance mon avenir fut tracé, moi, je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Je possède, comme dirait-on, un certain talent dans le sport. Plus précisément le basket. J'ai dix-sept ans et j'en joue depuis l'âge de cinq ans. C'en est devenu ma passion. À mes yeux, mon avenir était ainsi : je voulais devenir** **un grand basketteur.**

Il posa son regard subjugué par la tristesse vers Sakura. Cette dernière regardait le jeune homme assis à ses cotés avec grande peine. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il s'était montré souriant et positif. Il arrivait à la faire rire quand son humeur virait à la tristesse. Il prenait à la légère leurs vols à répétition -notamment lorsqu'ils y échappaient de justesse-. Il montrait une facette de lui. Une facette qui semblait être l'opposé de ce qu'il était en réalité.  
Ne dit-on pas que derrière un sourire se cache une histoire ?

Le sourire de Naruto était une façade.

**- Je te laisse alors imaginer la suite.**

Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Tentant d'apercevoir un autre sentiment que celui présent dans son regard. Un autre que la tristesse, la sensation d'être lâchement abandonné et trahi. Mais rien ne lui parvint. Rien. Rien.

Il continua donc à lui raconter ce jour-là. Le jour où il décida de mettre les choses au clair avec son patriarche, lui disant ainsi que sa priorité première était le basket.

Pour Naruto, la succession de l'entreprise -et ce, en tant que PDG- était impossible. Gérer une entreprise de cosmétiques demandait un minimum de connaissance. Il savait que son père lui apprendrait le métier, mais il savait également qu'il attendait beaucoup de lui. La peur de savoir qu'il décevra son père et gênera ainsi le développement durable de la société le hantait.

Il savait. Il savait qu'il était dans l'incapacité de porter une si lourde responsabilité.

Ce jour-là, tout dégénéra. Ce jour-là, son père ne voulait rien entendre à part la voix de la raison. La sienne.

**- Il... Il m'insultait, me rabaissait ! Je me sentais encore plus minable que je ne le suis déjà !**

L'eau salée de son corps finit par embuer ses yeux bleus. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus rauque. Il faisait divers gestes lors de son récit, oubliant même ses coups.  
Il voulait défendre sa cause, il ne voulait pas être pris pour un adolescent immature et négligeable.

**- Alors... Alors j'en avais marre de tout prendre sur moi.** **Je ne me suis pas contrôlé, tu sais Sakura... Je te le jure... Je ne voulais pas,** _tenta-t-il de se défendre._

La jeune fille se tenait face à lui, ne disant rien à part effectuer divers gestes réconfortants l'incitant à continuer.

**- Je l'ai poussé contre la vitre. Le coup est parti tout seul,** _conclut-il brièvement_.

Il marqua un temps de pause, fronçant les sourcils et baissant son regard. Il se souvenait de chaque seconde de cette journée. Chaque mot et insulte que son père prononçait tout comme chaque regard et paroles que lui lançaient sa mère. Ils lui avaient tourné le dos.

Après cet incident, son père lui claqua la porte au nez, soutenu par sa femme. Naruto se sentait trahi. Ils lui avaient promis de le soutenir. Sa mère lui avait juré de toujours être à ses côtés. Le regard de sa tendre mère qu'elle lui lança ce jour-là le hantait jour et nuit. Un regard haineux. Et ce regard lui était destiné à lui, son fils unique.

**- Jamais je ne m'étais senti si seul et abandonné...** _souffla-t-il désespérément_.

Sakura resta sans voix quant au récit de Naruto. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire après cela. L'air triste et désespéré du jeune homme l'avait énormément touché, que devait-elle donc faire ? Elle, l'orpheline. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu ce qu'est que l'amour maternelle et l'affection parentale. Comment pouvait-elle alléger la peine de Naruto ?

**- Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des parents. Mais je peux te dire que je sais ce qu'est la trahison. Alors je te comprends,** _prononça-t-elle gentiment._

Il la toisa du regard, un fin et maigre sourire s'afficha sur son triste visage.

**- J'ai jonglé de famille en famille. Je me suis attaché aux parents et aux enfants qui étaient censés être mes frères et sœurs, mais l'assistante sociale trouvait toujours un défaut à ma famille adoptive et finit par m'arracher de leurs mains,** _dit-elle mélancolique_.

Ce fut très dur pour elle. D'abord réticente par rapport à cette petite famille en quête d'adoption et d'affection, elle paraissait froide et repoussante. Mais elle finissait toujours par s'y attacher, touchée par l'hospitalité et la gentillesse de ses parents. Mais comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, et que l'humain n'est pas parfait, le couple finissait toujours par commettre une erreur qui leur était fatal. Leur enfant est vite détaché de leur emprise.

**- Je me demandais parfois si ce n'était pas fait exprès... A chaque fois que je m'attachais à cette famille, que je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, il fallait que je retourne à la case départ.**

S'attacher aux parents, aux enfants, à l'entourage de la famille, se sentir comme étant une personne aimée, chérie. Entre ses divers séjours, Sakua avait connu pour la première fois un sentiment qui lui était jusqu'à lors inconnu : être aimée. Elle avait aimé ses parents provisoires, ses frères et sœurs, leur entourage, leur quotidien. Et tout cela, parce qu'ils l'avaient aimée. Eux, simples inconnus débarquant soudainement pour tout faire afin de l'aider, elle. Elle, simple orpheline.

**- Ils m'ont tout donné. Tout. Mais à chaque fois, le personnel de l'orphelinat m'a tout repris.**

Ne pouvant plus supporter d'avantage cette souffrance, la souffrance d'être arrachée à ceux qu'on aime, elle fuit. Elle savait que ce geste était lâche mais peu l'importait à présent. Elle ne supportait plus tout ce mal en elle.

**- Je suis partie et maintenant je me retrouve ici,à la rue.**

Elle conclut son récit, baissant également son regard mais elle releva subitement sa tête pour croiser le regard surpris de Naruto.

**- Et... Et...** _dit-elle hésitante._

Naruto resta dans l'incompréhension. Voulait-elle dire quelque chose ?

**- Non. Laisse tomber...** _souffla-t-elle._  
**- Aller, vas-y Sakura,** _l'encouragea-t-il._

Les yeux encourageants du jeune garçon l'incitèrent à poursuivre. Devait-elle le dire ? Non, pourquoi le mêler à tout cela ? Mais le fait que Naruto s'était confié à elle, qu'il lui ait dévoilé le fond de sa pensé et ce qui résidait dans son cœur la mettait instantanément en confiance.

N'était-ce pas le but de leur conversation ?

- **Naruto... Tu sais que vivre à la rue n'est pas une partie de** **plaisir, tu en as fait les frais,** _désigna-t-elle du mouvement du menton_, **et bien... sache que moi aussi.**

Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite, et se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

**- Il m'arrivait de croiser un mec pendant mes premières semaines à dormir sous des cartons. Il voulait sympathiser mais je n'avais pas confiance. Un jour il m'a coincé dans une ruelle.**

Elle le fixa dans ses yeux, le regard dur, elle prononça d'une traite :

**- Il m'a violée.**

**友人**

Depuis ce jour-là, les deux jeunes ne se séparaient plus. En premier temps, ils se voyaient tout le temps, continuant leurs tâches habituelles. Mais un lien incassable s'était crée par la suite.  
Sakura avait une totale confiance en lui. Cette confiance était réciproque. Depuis ce jour-là, depuis la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, aucun doute ni méfiance n'était toléré.

_Naruto, si je t'ai raconté cela, c'est pour que tu aies confiance comme moi j'ai confiance en toi. Sache qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai là à tes cotés._

_Je t'aiderai à accomplir ton rêve. _

Elle lui tendit par la suite son doigt, signe d'amitié. Un signe d'enfants qu'elle ne pu se détaché depuis son amitié faite avec Tenten. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du regard qu'il employa. Des larmes qu'il versa. Il lui disait que personne n'avait eu si confiance en lui. Que personne ne lui avait promis de l'accompagner et de le soutenir afin de réaliser son rêve d'enfant. Il laissa couler ses larmes qu'il garda dans son cœur. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.  
Il lui tendit son doigt.

_ Sakura, comme je peux compter sur toi, compte sur moi pour te protéger coûte que coûte. Je te promets d'être avec toi, quel que soit le prix à payer._

_Je dois te rendre la pareille. _

Ils s'étaient promis de se faire confiance. Ils s'étaient promis de rester ensemble, de s'entraider.  
Ils s'étaient promis d'être amis pour toujours.

Se partageant la nourriture qu'ils récoltaient, brûlant leur temps libre ensemble, ils dormaient ensemble la nuit sous des cartons, elle, s'enroulant dans ses grands bras la tenant au chaud. Ils se couvraient ainsi contre **le froid** glacial de la saison. Ils lui séchait ses larmes, elle le consolait. Ils se réconfortaient mutuellement. Ils se disaient tout, allégeant ainsi leurs cœurs si lourds. Tels des frères et sœurs, elle se retrouvait souvent collée à lui. Personne n'osait approcher la jeune fille puisque Naruto se tenait toujours près d'elle, la protégeant comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Il lui avait appris à se défendre si par malheur il ne serait pas là afin de veiller sur elle, de ce fait, elle gardait toujours un poignard sur elle.

Ils savouraient les moments présents et oubliaient leur calvaire un instant. Ils riaient aux éclats, tellement fort qu'ils en avait mal par la suite. Ils se foutaient du reste du monde. Tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux étaient leurs rires, leurs sourires, leur bonheur partagé et le ciel bleu.  
Fils unique, fille orpheline, ils se complétaient. Ils représentaient la sœur et le frère qu'ils n'ont jamais eu.

Malheureusement, comme tout bonheur ne vient jamais seul, un beau jour, Sakura arpentait les ruelles sinistres et crasses du quartier pour rejoindre Naruto, laissant ses pensés vagabonder librement vers l'étincelle qui vint soudainement illuminer sa vie morose et donner de la vitalité à son quotidien maussade. Son meilleur ami.

Arpenter les rues à cette heure si avancée de la nuit était souvent déconseillé. Mais que serait une vie si on se pliait aux règles ? C'était les pensés naïves et irresponsables de Sakura. Naruto l'avait pourtant prévenu...

Elle sentit une force qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien appuyer soudainement sur son maigre bras. Ne pouvant relever la tête afin de voir qui cela pouvait bien être, elle se sentit amener de force dans une ruelle qui lui procura d'horribles flashs dans la tête. Des souvenirs qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de supprimer de ses souvenirs. Son agresseur lui tira les cheveux vers l'arrière pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir ce visage qu'elle redoute tant. Le visage qui lui procure d'abominables nausées. Celui de son violeur.

**- Comme on se retrouve, très chère Sakura...** _grinça-t-il sadiquement._

La peur la prit d'un coup et sans réfléchir aux conséquences elle se munit rapidement de sa lame la prenant ainsi en possession de sa main tremblante. Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien y voir, trop occupé à arracher ses vêtements, elle transperça son abdomen de son couteau. Une douleur tranchante lui arracha un hurlement, posant instantanément sa main sur la plaie.

**- Salope !** _hurla-t-il._

Il se tordit de douleur et recula d'un pas. Se sentant en position de force et se remémorant les paroles du blond, une rage sans précédent l'envahit. Elle le haïssait  
Les cris et gémissements de douleurs de son violeur l'encouragèrent à braver l'interdit : elle le poignarda encore.

Les mains souillées de sang, des larmes de rage et de haine perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, elle respirait bruyamment. Elle lâcha l'arme de son crime soudainement dégoûtée et apeurée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'avantages en observant le corps gisant de l'homme lui inspirant toute la haine du monde en elle. Elle porta ses mains sur sa bouche ouverte de frayeur. Elle murmurait le nom de son meilleur ami sans relâche.

Elle paniquait.

Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, quelques larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues se rendant compte de l'ampleur de son acte. Elle venait de tuer l'homme qu'elle haïssait au plus profond de son être. Elle essayait de se persuader que ce n'était que de la légitime défense. Il voulait la violer encore une fois. Elle voulait se défendre.

Dans un excès de rage, dans un excès de haine, elle ne répondait plus à rien.

Se posant sur ses frêles jambes, elle essaya de fuir de cette scène d'horreur. Elle accourut du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers le lieu de rendez-vous.  
Elle y trouva Naruto exaspéré du retard de Sakura, mais soudainement apeuré et inquiet en apercevant l'état pitoyable de son amie.

_Et puis, tout se passa vite._

_Des pleurs, des gestes, des paroles, des promesses, des morts._

Lorsque Naruto observait avec horreur le corps gisant de l'homme, déjà rongé par les insectes, son cœur battait à une allure folle, et ne réfléchissait plus. Il n'entendait plus les pleurs incessants et les gestes tremblants de panique de son amie. Elle venait de le tuer, _sans le vouloir volontairement,_ disait-elle.

**- Sakura. Arrête.**

Ce qu'elle fit.

**- Ce n'était pas de la légitime défense,** _affirma-t-il en se retournant vers elle,_ **il ne portait pas d'arme sur lui.**

**- Mais... Je...**

Il la toisa du regard, un air désespéré dans les yeux.

**- Tu... Tu iras en prison pour meurtre.**

Elle s'écroula à terre. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait plus. Certes son excès de rage prit le dessus, néanmoins, elle était consciente lorsque son poignard traversa la barrière du corps de sa victime. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de fois que sa lame perça son corps déjà sans vie.

Naruto, lui, ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre encore des jours, des mois, des années sans sa présence. Depuis ce jour-là, il ne pouvait se passer d'elle. L'idée qu'elle pourrisse en prison pour le restant de ses jours lui était inconcevable. Elle était sa meilleure amie, la seule qui lui accorda une confiance sans nom, celle qui lui avait promis d'accomplir son rêve, de rester à ses côtés pour toujours. La sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu.

_Des pleurs,_

**- S... Sakura ?** _retentit une voix tremblante._

Tout se passa très vite. La rose tentait tant bien que mal de calmer la peur de Tenten. Celle-ci passait par pur hasard mais les pleurs et sanglots perpétuels de Sakura l'attirèrent en cette direction. Lorsqu'elle discerna enfin le corps sans vie de ce chef de gang baignant dans une marre de son propre sang, elle ne put étouffer un cri d'horreur.

Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Ni les explications maladroites de Sakura ni son imploration pour qu'elle garde ce secret en elle.

- **Mais... Tu as tué ce mec ! Tout le gang va savoir que c'est toi ! Il vont te tuer, toi Naruto et moi ! Et puis... Et puis les flics vont débarquer tu le sais !** _hurla-t-elle._

Naruto n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche depuis le début, se contentant simplement de l'observer, l'air détaché. Et lorsqu'elle fuit précipitamment après avoir lâché un _ ne comptez pas sur moi. Je tiens à ma peau._ Il ne répondait plus à rien. Un simple coup d'œil vers le poignard ensanglanté à terre et en une fraction de seconde, ce même couteau se retrouva logé entre les poumons de la brunette pour percer et se planter dans son cœur.

_Des gestes,_

Il assassinat Tenten sous les yeux effrayés de Sakura. Pour elle. Pour sa courte liberté.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle, le souffle court, les mains en sang, les yeux grandement ouverts. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Son corps fut comme paralysé. Les yeux figés, son corps cessa tout tremblement.

Du sang, du sang... Il n'y avait que ça dans les rues que fréquentait Sakura.

_Des paroles,_

**- Sakura, regarde-moi,** _l'implora-t-il._

Elle fixa ses yeux bleus roi. Ils étaient désespérés, perdus.

**- J'ai fait cela pour toi. Tu es mon amie, je ferais tout pour toi. Si tu vas en prison alors je te suivrai. Si ce gang voudront te tuer, ils passeront d'abord par mon corps. Tu m'as tout donné alors que je n'avais rien. La seule chose qui me restait était ma liberté. Je suis prêt à te donner tout ce que j'ai, alors pour toi je n'hésiterai pas à la renoncer.**

_Des promesses,_

Complètement déboussolée, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et s'effondra dans les bras protecteurs de son meilleur ami.

**- Je t'avais promis d'être toujours là à tes côtés comme toi tu m'as promis de l'être. Je t'avais promis de te rendre la pareille quel que soit le prix qui m'en coûtera. Crois-moi Sakura, je ne regrette rien. N'est-ce donc pas la loi de la rue comme tu me l'avais dit ? Un témoin ne doit pas survivre.**

Il marqua un moment de pause, s'assurant qu'elle l'écouterait jusqu'au bout.

**- Un jour tu m'as dit : je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne pouvant contenir une si profonde tristesse dans son cœur, et émaner un courage si imposant. Je te respecte. Ces paroles, je ne l'ai oublierai jamais Sakura.**

_Des morts,_

Fatigué, le soleil daigna se coucher en cette journée ensoleillée. Lunatique, son ami le ciel suivit le geste de l'astre d'or en changeant sa palette de couleurs bleutées, optant pour une aux reflets flamboyants. Allant de l'orangée au dégradé rosée. Un beau paysage se reflétant dans les deux paires d'yeux de ces jeunes gens. Un paysage jovial pour un triste jour.

Ils se tenaient la main en fixant la terre fraîchement retournée. Là se trouvait leur secret. Le secret d'une vie. Là se jouait leur avenir, leur **liberté.**

Ils se tenaient là, au crépuscule de leur journée, au crépuscule de leur liberté.

Ils s'étaient simplement promis. Promis de garder le secret et de braver les épreuves ensemble.

Parce qu'ils étaient amis.

**Toi et Moi à tout jamais.**

_On dit_ _que l'amitié sincère est bâtie par la longévité._

_Mais ce sont les épreuves de la vie qui nous lient._

_Et ainsi, l'ami sincère est prêt à tout pour sa moitié. Qu'importe les épreuves._


End file.
